Lluvia de verano
by Sinue Austin
Summary: Mikazuki y Tsurumaru se conocen en el verano, sin imaginar que el tiempo que pasarían juntos, les haría desarrollar sentimientos tan profundos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes principales no son de mi autoría, los tomé prestados para crear un universo alterno a la historia original._**

**_Son propiedad de DMM y Nitroplus._**

_Sucedió en el verano cuando tenía diecisiete; en esa temporada, viajaba en compañía de su padre para visitar a sus abuelos y tíos como cada año. Eran una familia numerosa, ruidosos y chapados a la antigua. El pueblo en el que residían no tenía ningún atractivo, gozaba de bellos paisajes y ríos, pero para un chico de su edad no era algo que quisiera para pasar sus vacaciones. Quería salir a divertirse con sus amigos, visitar el mar, ir a fiestas y experimentar esas cosas que a los diecisiete se anhelan, pero en su lugar, tenía que ir de pesca con hombres que le llevaban más de veinte años, escuchar sus anécdotas una y otra vez y llenarse el cuerpo de piquetes de mosquito. No era un chico delicado, era hiperactivo, curioso y odiaba la monotonía. Tal vez si ese viaje no fuese anual estaría entusiasmado al respecto._

Llegó cansado del viaje y bajó de la camioneta para ayudar a su padre a guardar las cosas que habían traído de casa, su abuelo reía a carcajadas, lo podía escuchar y ni siquiera había entrado aún. Usualmente ese hombre viejo estaba acompañado de personas, no parecía extrañar a su mujer y disfrutaba los últimos años de una manera tranquila. Tsurumaru pensó que eso era admirable, se preguntó si de viejo él también tendría esa suerte.

-¿Ya están aquí? -su abuelo levantó su vaso y señaló al padre de Tsurumaru, se río y miró de nuevo a su acompañante. Ni siquiera se había molestado en presentarlos, pero de igual forma, Tsurumaru y su padre se acercaron a saludar.

-Señor, qué gusto verlo de nuevo -el padre de Tsurumaru lo saludó y luego introdujo a su hijo.

Tsurumaru saludó con alegría a su abuelo luego de haber estrechado la mano de su invitado; un hombre que parecía tener la misma edad que el mayor. Comenzaron a hablar sobre su época de jóvenes al verlo, era un viejo conocido de su abuelo, uno al que no había visto en el tiempo que había visitado esa casa, y su abuelo se veía tan feliz a su lado que se preguntó por qué recién lo conocía.

-Dejaré las cosas en la cocina -les dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó de ahí para poder librarse del bochorno.

Dentro seguía caluroso, pero nada era peor que permanecer de pie bajo el sol junto a tres adultos mayores hablando del pasado. ¿Por qué a las personas les obsesionaba tanto su pasado? Podría decir que debido a la edad, pero no era solo con los mayores que se daba esa situación.

-Oh

Al entrar se encontró con un chico que calculó era un par de años mayor que él. Era la primera vez que alguien cercano a su edad estaba en esa casa, estaba sorprendido porque ni siquiera sus primos querían ir a desperdiciar sus vacaciones en ese pueblo lleno de ancianos.

-Hola -el otro chico saludó con una sonrisa, tomó dos cervezas del refrigerador y se alejó de la cocina.

-Oh…

Tsurumaru lo miró hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. El chico no era para nada común, y se había sorprendido tanto que ni siquiera saludó apropiadamente. ¿Era hijo de aquel hombre viejo? Dejó las cosas en el suelo y caminó de prisa hacia el patio, quería saber si por suerte, ese chico estaría ahí durante el resto de las vacaciones, de esa manera tal vez no sería aburrido como en otras ocasiones.

-Mikazuki, es el nieto de Gojou

Apenas salió y el hombre más viejo ya le había presentado con ese peculiar chico. Le saludó con la mano al aire y el otro le correspondió de la misma forma, y sin pena alguna se acercó a él con una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro.

-¿Pasarás aquí las vacaciones?

-Sí

-Ya veo. Mucho gusto, soy Tsurumaru -esta vez extendió su mano para estrecharla. Lo miró a los ojos y notó ese patrón en ellos que semejaban una luna, eran hipnotizantes y de manera indiscreta lo observó.

-Mikazuki, mucho gusto -Mikazuki le correspondió el saludo, pero no esperaba que con eso, Tsurumaru aprovechara para jalarlo hacia él y obligarlo a sentarse a algunos metros de donde estaban sus abuelos.

-Siempre paso las vacaciones en medio de señores viejos, es aburrido y rutinario, pero ahora que estás aquí supongo que será más divertido

Mikazuki le sonrió, le costaba seguir el ritmo del chico pero no le desagradaba. Él estaba feliz de acompañar a su abuelo aunque eso implicaba estar sentado casi todo el día, porque para él, esa rutina tranquila se asemejaba a sus vacaciones ideales. Pero esta ocasión al parecer sería diferente, y no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o no.

-¿Así que vienes cada año a este lugar? -Mikazuki terminó por sentarse junto al chico e hizo una pregunta sencilla para dar pie a una conversación. Tsurumaru se veía como alguien inquieto, tal vez llevarse bien con él sería fácil.

-Cada verano -comentó Tsurumaru acompañando sus palabras con un suspiro-. Pero ¿sabes?, incluso si me aburro muchísimo, estoy feliz de ver a mi abuelo, él está viejo pero a veces parece que tiene más energía que yo

Mikazuki sonrió y dirigió la mirada al par de ancianos. Ellos estaban riendo, tal vez hablaban de sus años de juventud o de las grandiosas cosas que hicieron juntos. Mikazuki poco había escuchado del señor Gojou, cuando su abuelo le comentó sobre él de camino al pueblo, no pensó que se vería así de feliz por pasar tiempo a su lado. Sus padres le habían encomendado cuidar del anciano por esas semanas mientras ellos se ocupaban de algunas cosas, y Mikazuki se sentía tan agradecido con su abuelo que no le presentaba ningún problema hacerlo. Además le gustaba rodearse de gente mayor, solían ser tranquilos, y consideraba sabio escucharles hablar sobre sus experiencias, sin mencionar la admiración que sentía por su abuelo.

Continuaron la charla hablando primero cosas banales como sus edades, Mikazuki tenía veinte años, casi veintiuno, y Tsurumaru contó que él estaba a un paso de la universidad. Se dio cuenta que eran personas diferentes; Tsurumaru era un chico curioso que se atrevía a probar lo que sea que le pidieran, y Mikazuki prefería lo rutinario y tranquilo. No se sentía hecho para las sorpresas, y eso en ocasiones era un problema, pues el resto le consideraban alguien aburrido.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí, vamos -más que preguntar, el menor de ellos parecía dar órdenes.

-Espera un poco, necesito consultar a mi abuelo. Estoy aquí para cuidarlo principalmente

Tsurumaru lo miró y asintió, se sintió avergonzado pero su expresión poco o nulo dejaban mostrar tal emoción. Aún así, Mikazuki consideró que el chico no tenía la intención de fastidiarlo a él o a los adultos, simplemente era un niño aburrido.

-Lo siento, no quería ser imprudente -sonrió, y se acercó junto a Mikazuki a los ancianos-. saldré un rato

Los adultos parecían desinteresados en ellos. El mayor dijo que deberían ir a dar una vuelta, y el abuelo de Tsurumaru le pidió mostrarle los alrededores a Mikazuki mientras ellos se ponían al día. Parecía una manera de hacerles saber que estaban un poco fuera de lugar allí, pero no se sentían ofendidos en absoluto.

Ambos cogieron sus pertenencias básicas antes de salir, tomaron la bicicleta de sus tíos y pedalearon por toda la colina. Mikazuki solo seguía a Tsurumaru, había conocido el lugar cuando era pequeño, así que poco recordaba sobre dónde y qué había exactamente en ese pueblo.

-Lo mejor de este lugar es la libertad al moverse, ¿no crees? -Tsurumaru gritó y miró de reojo a Mikazuki. Le señaló el atajo que tomarían y continuó pedaleando sin mirar atrás, pues confiaba que Mikazuki seguiría su ritmo.

Después de un rato de camino llegaron cerca de un río, Tsurumaru bajó de la bicicleta para poder acercarse a la orilla y poder colocarla bajo la sombra de un árbol. Mikazuki imitó lo que hacía, en realidad, tuvo el presentimiento que las próximas semanas serían así.

-Es bastante fresco por aquí

Luego de dejar las bicicletas bajo la sombra, ambos se acercaron a la orilla y dejaron sus zapatos a un lado. La brisa del agua hacía que el calor que sintieron antes se esfumara. El ambiente era agradable, y el ruido que de por sí era poco en ese pueblo, ahora apenas se percibía; solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua, de los insectos y la cantarina voz de Tsurumaru.

-¿Sabes nadar?

Cuando Mikazuki dejó de contemplar el paisaje, notó que Tsurumaru ya se había quitado casi por completo la ropa. Se imaginó que era naturalmente desvergonzado, llevaban poco de conocerse pero él ya se había mostrado libremente frente a él.

-Sí -pensó si debería hacer lo mismo, pero no muy convencido, solo dejó fuera su camisa y la colocó donde Tsurumaru había puesto su ropa.

-¿Y lo harás con pantalón? Vamos, hombre, no seas penoso

Mikazuki miró su parte inferior y suspiró. Él era más reservado que el resto de las personas, pero si para Tsurumaru era simplemente ropa, no vio problema con quitarla.

-Pareces muy cómodo con personas que recién conoces

Al meter los pies al agua ambos hicieron una mueca al sentir la temperatura. Mikazuki que normalmente era propenso al frío, se cuestionó si de verdad quería nadar.

-¿Te molesta? -Tsurumaru se acercó a él poniendo una expresión apenada- Lo siento, imprudente es tal vez mi segundo nombre. Si te hace sentir incómodo puedes recostarte en el pasto -miró a Mikazuki por unos segundos y luego sonrió, y al ver una sonrisa de vuelta, tomó una de sus manos-. Aunque allí no, iremos por aquí

Mikazuki asintió, planeaba soltarse del agarre de Tsurumaru pero al comenzar a caminar dentro del río, la inseguridad en sus pasos le impidió hacer tal cosa. Usualmente él no entraba en sitios que previamente no sabía qué le esperaba, pero ahora se estaba dejando guiar en el agua por un chico menor que él.

Mientras caminaban, Tsurumaru comenzó a contarle de las veces que visitó el río y cuántas de esas estuvo a punto de ahogarse, las veces que se cayó e incluso cuando perdió uno de sus zapatos. Mikazuki observó su espalda y se rió alto. Se preguntó cómo si iba cada verano a exponerse al sol su piel era tan pálida.

-¿De verdad son solo ellos con quienes sueles salir aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Te arrastré con emoción -Tsurumaru paró para poder mirarlo-. Pero Mikazuki, ¿siempre haces todo lo que los demás dicen? Si no me detienes no creo parar por voluntad

Mikazuki se rió y negó con la cabeza. Quienes lo frecuentaban sabían leer el ambiente, y su aura tranquila de alguna forma se contagiaba a quienes lo rodeaban. Era extraño encontrar alguien que pese a verlo tan apacible, esperara de él algo más y lo presionara. No sabía si Tsurumaru estaba demasiado emocionado o simplemente era su costumbre ser tan invasivo.

-Tienes una increíble facilidad para acercarte a otros -Mikazuki se expresó de manera honesta-, ¿no es así?

-¿De verdad? Mmm, creo que está dentro de lo normal, además… ¡oh!, mira eso

Sin aviso alguno, Tsurumaru soltó el agarre de sus manos y caminó a toda prisa hacia uno de los extremos. Mikazuki se tambaleó y tardó el doble de tiempo en llegar hasta él, le había tomado por sorpresa la repentina reacción del otro.

-¿Qué es?

-Piedras, ¿pero no son preciosas? Son raras y eso les hace especiales

Mikazuki las miró y sonrió, eran lindas. Estaba completamente relajado ahora, los pies helados y la espalda cálida y descubierta. A fin de cuentas, Tsurumaru inconscientemente hizo que se quitara la ropa para poder entrar, pero estar en calzonsillos no le parecía un problema ahora, incluso se sentía cómodo.

-Eres un niño completamente -seguido de su comentario, el mayor soltó una carcajada ante la mirada sorprendida de Tsurumaru. Pensó, por un segundo, que tal vez su comentario había sido inapropiado, pero basándose en la mirada del otro se sintió nuevamente tranquilo.

-Pero te gusta esto, ¿no es así? Niño o no, divertirse es lo importante -tomó agua con sus manos y mojó su cabeza, miró a su acompañante y este comprendió que debía hacer lo mismo.

-Oww… -Mikazuki soltó una mueca por el frío, ocasionando una carcajada de Tsurumaru.

-En verdad eres propenso al frió, mira, incluso tus pezones están así -tomó la mano del mayor nuevamente y caminó hacia un lado para poder sentarse bajo el sol. Ya que Mikazuki no le decía nada sobre ese tipo de acercamientos, dedujo que estaba bien hacerlo. ¿Era demasiado raro que se tomaran de las manos? Para él era peor caer al agua y lastimarse la cadera, o incluso la cabeza. Mikazuki no estaba acostumbrado y no quería que su primera vez allí terminara con una herida.

-Tus manos son largas y cálidas

Tsurumaru lo miró y sintió una punzada en el pecho, y luego observó sus manos.

-Eso me sorprendió… -se rió nervioso, ahora de manera más evidente. Su piel blanca dejaba en evidencia un ligero sonrojo.

-Oh jojo -Mikazuki se inclinó a él y ambos comenzaron a reír, uno por la vergüenza y el otro por la felicidad de ver esas expresiones en el otro.

-¿Sabes qué haría esto perfecto? Comida, pero olvidamos eso y de hecho era lo más importante

-No es que lo olvidara, para empezar ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desayunar

-¿Es en serio? Debiste mencionarlo -Tsurumaru se quedó pensativo un momento- ven, podemos conseguir algo

En ese rato juntos, Tsurumaru ya había cogido la confianza suficiente para tomar la mano de Mikazuki cuantas veces quisiera, y el otro no protestaba; era increíble que en cuestión de minutos, el roce de sus manos se había vuelto algo natural.

-¿Me dirás que aquí encontraremos frutos? Es casi como una isla desierta de película americana

-Casi -se rió y asintió-, aunque solo hay un árbol con fruta, lo demás es mejor si no te lo llevas a la boca

Caminaron algunos minutos para encontrarse con un árbol de naranjas, había otro que parecía también tener una fruta, pero Mikazuki desconocía de ella.

-¿Está bien dejar las cosas sin vigilancia?

Tsurumaru parecía de verdad un niño, inmediatamente vio el naranjo, soltó a Mikazuki para encontrar la manera de subir y cortar algunas. Mikazuki por su parte miraba que no diera un mal paso, pero también estaba preocupado por si alguien llegaba y robaba sus pertenencias.

-Está bien, es raro ver gente por aquí

-Supongo que solo me queda confiar en ti -Mikazuki soltó un suspiro y trato de agarrar la naranja que Tsurumaru lanzó, pero falló completamente.

-Oye, eso no sonó muy bien -Tsurumaru rió de nuevo, pero no le culpaba, probablemente el otro era un chico de ciudad que no estaba acostumbrado a moverse por esos sitios sin miedo, y él no solo iba cada año a hacer cuanto le viniera en gana, también vivía de una forma que, aparentemente, no tenía restricciones.

Bajó del árbol luego de cortar cinco o seis naranjas, sacudió sus piernas y luego tomó una de las frutas. Tenía unos rasguños en los brazos a causa de las ramas, pero no era algo a lo que le tomara importancia.

Mikazuki sostuvo tres de ellas y luego lo miró esperando que le dijera cómo iban a comerlas.

-Tengo una navaja en el bolsillo de mi bermuda

Mikazuki asintió, y luego volvieron a cruzar el río para poder llegar donde estaba la ropa de ambos. Se sentaron bajo la sombra y mientras Tsurumaru buscaba la navaja, Mikazuki lavó los frutos que tenían un poco de tierra. Le ofreció al menor dos de estos y comenzaron a cortarlos, se sentía como en una película vieja de aventuras, incluso aunque tenía veinte, parecía que había retrocedido diez años a su niñez.

-Es muy dulce

-¿Cierto? Dice el abuelo que es por la zona donde crecen, además ese árbol es tan viejo como él… o más

-Parece que no odias tanto estar aquí

Tsurumaru sonrió y asintió, siempre se quejaba del lugar, pero al final terminaba por disfrutar sus vacaciones.

-Este año me gustarán más

Miró al chico con una expresión más seria, tenía las manos manchadas con jugo de naranja y el cabello empapado. Mikazuki sentía un nerviosismo raro, no era propenso a encantarse fácilmente por el físico de las personas, pero con Tsurumaru era una sensación nueva e inexplicable. Era un chico atractivo, pero más que eso, su personalidad naturalmente atraía a las personas, o eso quería pensar. Sin embargo era extraño, la situación no era lo que le gustaba precisamente, de saber que tendría que soportar un chico inquieto el tiempo que estaría ahí, tal vez lo habrían hecho mentalizarse de manera negativa y definitivamente idear en evitarlo tanto como pudiera. Pero todo había sido espontáneo, Tsurumaru parecía ser así y pensó que seguramente sus amigos estarían encantados por haberlo conocido.

-Eso espero -desvió la mirada hacia el río, todo se volvió silencioso y cerró los ojos para después recostarse sobre el pasto. Dejó las cáscaras de naranja a un lado de manera desordenada, quería lavar sus manos pero el sentimiento de tranquilidad era tan confortante que pensó hacerlo cuando tuvieran que irse.

Tsurumaru observó a Mikazuki mientras terminaba de comer la fruta que había cortado, pensó en lo atractivo que era, porque era inevitable pasar por alto esos ojos que desde el momento en que lo vio le habían encantado. Le era un poco extraño pensar en otro chico como alguien guapo, más allá de la percepción del ego, nunca se sintió atraído por otro hombre. No era una atracción sexual ni romántica, simplemente lo sentía y decidió no pensarlo demasiado; las cosas que más se analizaban terminaban por arruinarse.

Comenzó a tararear una canción a la que segundos después le puso letra, su voz ronca que comenzaba a cambiar debido a la etapa, era de hecho muy agradable. Cantaba alto y sin miedo, con la melodía bien entonada y sonriendo, dejando ver que realmente disfrutaba ese momento.

Mikazuki desde que lo escuchó comenzar sonrió, quería cantar con él pero su voz no era tan agradable como la de Tsurumaru.

-¿Qué clase de música escuchas? Tsurumaru lanzó la pregunta de repente.

-De todo un poco

-Demasiado amplio, sé más preciso

-¿Por qué? -rió Mikazuki- ¿cantarás para mí?

-Probablemente -el mayor abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que el otro lo observaba de muy cerca, una distancia nada prudente para alguien que acabas de conocer. Sin embargo y como parecía costumbre, Tsurumaru no retrocedió. Observó sus ojos ámbar por segundos sin pronunciar una sola palabra, el otro sonreía mientras que él se había puesto un poco serio.

-¿Y?

-¿... Y?

-La música que te gusta

-¿Acostumbras ser tan invasivo?

Tsurumaru retrocedió pensando que había incomodado a Mikazuki, no se escuchaba molesto, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué tono de voz usaba él cuando estaba enojado; en realidad no lo conocía para nada.

-Disculpa

Mikazuki se levantó y lo miró sorprendido, realmente parecía arrepentido. ¿Por qué continuaba siendo tan impertinente entonces?

-No -respondió serio.

-¿No?

Mikazuki comenzó a reír de una manera muy extraña, Tsurumaru lo hizo también pero su risa no sonaba divertida y relajada como siempre, era más bien del tipo nerviosa.

-Parece que sueles actuar por tu cuenta siempre, no tiene caso que te disculpes

El menor de ellos se sintió infantil e inmaduro por el comentario, Mikazuki le daba la sensación de ser un chico más centrado de lo que imaginó y él no había dado una buena imagen precisamente. Él era un adolescente descuidado y travieso, y en ese momento sintió un poco de inferioridad ante la calma que le transmitía Mikazuki.

-No lo pienses tanto, no te estoy regañando

-¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Acaso eres un anciano? -Tsurumaru se relajó y comenzó a reír más fuerte- no he conocido una persona como tú, tal vez porque todos mis amigos tienen mi edad y mi mentalidad inmadura

-¿De verdad? Pero creo que me subestimas, soy una persona promedio

-Eso definitivamente no es cierto

-¿Por qué lo dices? -la sonrisita de Mikazuki se hizo más obvia.

-¿Crees que las personas no suelen pedir que me detenga? -encogió sus piernas y las abrazó con ambas manos, recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas y lo miró sonriendo- incluso te quitaste la ropa por mí

Esta vez fue Mikazuki quien rió alto, ese chico era de verdad descarado.

-Has escalado muy rápido -se levantó y comenzó a ponerse la ropa- será mejor irnos, ¿crees que eso era suficiente? -señaló las cáscaras y fue cuando Tsurumaru se levantó también y comenzó a ponerse la ropa- ¿dónde llevaremos la basura?

-¿Esa? Es orgánica, solo hay que acomodarla. Pero oye, eres algo desordenado, ¿cierto, Mikazuki?

Se agachó a levantar las cáscaras y junto con las suyas las dejó cerca de un árbol. Tenía las manos pegajosas, se acercó al río para lavarlas y echarse un poco de agua en la cara. Tomaron las bicicletas y las llevaron al camino por donde volverían. Incluso si hacía calor, Tsurumaru todavía tenía demasiada energía. Pero estaba preocupado por Mikazuki, no quería que colapsara por un golpe de calor o por no haber almorzado.

-Compremos helado, también un pan para que no vayas a desmayarte.

-Eso no pasará

Entre risas ambos continuaron pedaleando hasta salir a la carretera que conectaba al campo del pueblo. Había pocos negocios alrededor y era favorablemente un lugar pequeño.

Pararon en una tienda que parecía no adaptarse al paisaje campirano del lugar, pues afuera tenía una caseta de teléfono y algunas máquinas expendedoras de refresco.

-¿Coca cola o de sabor? -Tsurumaru comenzó a buscar su sabor preferido.

-Prefiero un té

-¿Té? Oh, frío, de acuerdo

-Mmm, sí, frío

Tsurumaru lo miró dudoso, Mikazuki tenía un sentido del humor extraño.

Entraron a la tienda y compraron dos panes de diferente sabor y algunas mentas, no era una comida balanceada, pero al menos le quitaría la preocupación por sentir que Mikazuki estaba hambriento. Se sentaron fuera bajo la sombra, el aire hacía que el calor no fuera tan insoportable bajo los árboles. El viento había secado un poco sus cabellos, y la temperatura fría de su cuerpo había cambiado hace ya un rato. Ambos comenzaron a charlar nuevamente como dos conocidos, preguntando cosas sobre el otro que poco a poco. Mikazuki era calmado, monótono y trataba de mantener distancia del resto de las personas. Sus pasatiempos eran cosas tranquilas como juegos de mesa, leer y salir a caminar largas distancias; tal vez por eso tenía una resistencia mejor de lo que se esperaría. Tsurumaru era su contrario. Era activo, le encantaba correr, nadar, jugar baloncesto y realizar actividades diversas. Odiaba la monotonía y le gustaba pegarse a la gente que quería. Eran diferentes en la mayoría de los aspectos, y tal vez por la personalidad tolerante de Mikazuki, presentía se llevarían bien.

Pedalearon de regreso y separaron sus caminos cuando llegaron a casa. Mikazuki se encargó de ayudar a su abuelo, y Tsurumaru quedó encargado de guardar algunas cosas que habían traído del viaje, pues ni su padre ni sus tíos parecían haber ayudado algo en esa tarde. Al anochecer ni siquiera volvió a ver a Mikazuki, a pesar de ser un chico activo, el cambio repentino de rutina hizo a su cuerpo sentir cansado y terminó durmiendo temprano. El calor era agobiante, y Mikazuki de igual forma había resentido ese paseo y sus energías habían llegado a su límite ese día.


	2. Chapter 2

La siguiente mañana, Tsurumaru se levantó temprano a ayudar a preparar el almuerzo. En esos viajes de verano establecían una rutina sin necesidad de hablarla, y levantarse temprano era casi una obligación para la mayoría de ellos. Él aunque joven, era obediente con los adultos, además de ser un chico bastante ordenado. Sabía hacer muchísimas cosas debido a la costumbre por convivir la mayor parte del tiempo con gente mayor. Su madre trabajaba y poco le veía, y su padre aunque no estaba totalmente ausente, tampoco se podía ocupar de él todo el tiempo, eso hizo de Tsurumaru un chico independiente y un poco solitario, sin embargo evitaba pensar de sí mismo como alguien solo, y prefería aludirlo a la independencia, de esa forma se sentía empoderado y listo para convertirse en adulto.

Los chicos se encontraron nuevamente cuando los tíos y sus abuelos decidieron salir a pescar juntos. La temperatura como siempre, pasaba los treinta y cinco grados, por ello ambos usaban camisetas con manga larga y bermudas. Comenzaron a subir lo necesario a la camioneta que transportaría a todos, y lastimosamente, solo los ancianos disfrutarían de viajar en la cabina con aire acondicionado.

El transcurso se llenó de preguntas cliché por parte de los adultos a los chicos, principalmente hacia Mikazuki, pues Tsurumaru era ya parte de los planes vacacionales cada año y no parecía interesante.

-Pareces un chico bastante tranquilo

Mikazuki asintió y rió, aunque sabía manejar la atención, no le gustaba cuando las personas se centraban únicamente en él.

-Seguramente tienes una linda novia, ¿en qué grado de la universidad vas?

Antes de responder la pregunta, Tsurumaru soltó un bufido. Su tío quien había hecho la pregunta a Mikazuki, lo miró enfurruñado y le enredó el brazo alrededor del cuello para poder molestarlo.

-Hey, para, ¿es que acaso eres un mocoso? Tu pregunta es tan infantil -Tsurumaru comenzó a reír, y aunque a su tío no había molestado el comentario, sintió la necesidad de ponerlo en su lugar.

-Mira qué niño más molesto, estás celoso porque seguramente no tienes una linda chica que te espera

Mikazuki reía al verlos, no entendía por qué Tsurumaru había evitado que respondiera, pero lo agradecía porque para él, hablar sobre temas personales estaba fuera de los límites que se establecía.

-No necesito una novia -Tsurumaru respondió orgulloso- ¿ves? Pareces un chiquillo hablando de esos temas tan cliché

Mikazuki fue quien ahora rió un poco fuerte llamando la atención del resto, le pareció extraño porque en realidad, Tsurumaru aparentaba ser muy infantil, pero para su sorpresa era un chico maduro. Estaba un poco más curioso ahora. El día anterior Tsurumaru actuaba como si fuese con la corriente, siendo travieso, insensato e infantil, pero a decir verdad notaba poco a poco que el chico pensaba muchos las cosas antes de hacerlas. ¿Acaso se hacía un juicio precipitado? Estaba lleno de sorpresas, y Mikazuki siguió sonriendo porque sintió como si, de alguna forma, Tsurumaru fuera similar a él.

-Mira, hasta él se burla de ti -comentó el tío soltando el agarre de su brazo.

Todos volvieron a reír y Tsurumaru solo hizo un mohín, pero al final terminó riendo también. Sutilmente había desviado la atención y cambiado el tema de conversación, los adultos ni siquiera lo notaban y Mikazuki no entendía el porqué. ¿Era por ayudarlo? Pero tampoco tenía ningún sentido, ¿no sería lo más lógico que para alguien como Tsurumaru, Mikazuki respondiera todas esas preguntas? "Para alguien como Tsurumaru…" La frase hizo eco en su cabeza, se dio cuenta cuán presuntuoso era; Mikazuki no conocía para nada cómo era Tsurumaru en realidad.

Llegaron al puerto y prepararon todo para la pesca. Todos se movieron para acomodar las cosas y luego poder abordar un pequeño barco pesquero que estaba atado a la orilla. Mikazuki estaba algo impresionado, las vacaciones iban más allá de lo que su intuición previsualizó, el paisaje que se extendía era tan maravilloso que lo dejó sin habla.

-Es lindo, ¿no crees? -Tsurumaru se paró a su lado y sonrió mirando hacia el mar.

-Mucho, es tranquilizador

-En apariencia -el menor de ellos extendió su mano para atraer a prisa a Mikazuki al barco. Saltaron a él de manera descuidada y peligrosa, y el acelerado corazón de Mikazuki no lograba calmarse-. ¿Por qué amas tanto la tranquilidad? -Tsurumaru tomó la otra mano de Mikazuki para poder encaminarlo al extremo del barco, y manteniendo los brazos elevados y estirados, le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

-No existe un por qué -la pregunta era compleja, y en ese momento no podía dar una respuesta sincera, probablemente soltaría lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza- no es algo que haya pensado como "gustar"

-¿Las cosas suelen gustarte sin que lo presientas? ¿Eso realmente es posible?

Mikazuki lo miró exhausto, ese chico era muy curioso, a un grado quizás peligroso.

Soltaron sus manos luego del llamado de sus tíos, se prepararon para desembarcar y la atención por el resto de la tarde se concentró en la pesca. Mikazuki no tenía experiencia, pero parecía un genio innato con la habilidad para aprender casi cualquier cosa en corto plazo. Además que salir de la rutina, pese a ser cansado, estaba siendo divertido. La familia de Tsurumaru era ruidosa y alegre, su abuelo se veía revitalizado y feliz, y tener a Tsurumaru daba un toque especial a cada momento. Llevaba apenas dos días de viaje, pero estaba seguro sería un periodo muy significativo.

La tarde cayó y al llegar al puerto, comenzaron a alistarse para partir de regreso. Todos traían una expresión cansada, sonriendo y presumiendo sus logros, pero exhaustos debido al esfuerzo y el calor.

El camino de vuelta fue más silencioso, Mikazuki incluso cabeceaba y Tsurumaru optó por dormir durante todo el trayecto. La temperatura era más agradable, pero pensar en que aún tenían que alistar todo al volver, era agotador.

Una vez que regresaron, a paso lento colaboraron para dejar todo en orden mientras el resto preparaba lo adquirido para poder comer. Mikazuki se escabulló y se metió a la ducha, su cuerpo se sentía pegajoso y demasiado cansado, tal vez el día anterior no había estado tan mal, pero ahora sentía como si fuese a morir.

-Hey -Tsurumaru tocó la puerta, Mikazuki había terminado su baño y se había tumbado en la cama- ¿estás bien? -la voz de Tsurumaru sonaba preocupada desde el arco de la puerta.

-Sí, estoy agotado simplemente -no le gustaba generar preocupación, pero estaba tan cansado que se relajó sin pensarlo.

Tsurumaru entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a la cama. Olía a lavanda, seguro también había tomado un baño mientras Mikazuki lo hacía por su parte. ¿Pero cómo lograba lucir tan fresco nuevamente? Mikazuki cerró los ojos, debía ser la costumbre lo que le había regresado la energía al cuerpo.

-No tienes fiebre -la mano de Tsurumaru descansó sobre su frente. Mikazuki sonrió.

-Estoy bien, es cansancio

-Al parecer

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la risita de Tsurumaru. Sin pensarlo mucho, se movió a la orilla para hacerle espacio al menor. Tsurumaru pareció entender y se recostó a su lado mirando hacia el techo.

-Tal vez es mejor si mañana descansas

El mayor soltó una risita, no le gustaba la consideración excesiva.

-Te preocupas demasiado

-No estoy preocupado

-Oh… - Mikazuki se sorprendió, eso no tenía sentido.

-Te sentirás mejor si digo eso, ¿cierto? -Tsurumaru se acurrucó de lado y le sonrió.

El otro chico tenía una mirada seria y confundida, sentía que Tsurumaru era alguien imposible de predecir, y eso era una opinión muy contraria a la que tuvo el día anterior.

-Eres extraño

-¿Yo? Para nada

-Déjame terminar -dijo Mikazuki en modo de falso regaño- no puedo entender lo que estás pensando. ¿Quién es el real? ¿El niño travieso e ingenuo, o el chico observador y astuto?

Tsurumaru comenzó a reír y luego, descarado como de costumbre, comenzó a jugar con el cabello húmedo de Mikazuki.

-No se supone que juzgues a la gente así, Mikazuki. Aunque no pareces del tipo que se hace juicios precipitados

-Eso es irónico -rió- ahora mismo hiciste uno

-Oh, me atrapaste

-La gente suele hacerlos, pero todos fingen que no, ¿no te parece?

-Eres interesante. No pensé que me dirías directamente lo que piensas

Mikazuki se quedó en silencio. Eso era verdad, él no exteriorizaba su opinión sin cuidado, era meticuloso con las palabras y mantenía el control en la conversación. Pero con Tsurumaru todo tomaba un rumbo extraño, lo que surgiría era imposible de predecir.

-Vaya, eso es verdad

Sintió un escalofrío. Había soltado otra verdad y eso instantáneamente le incomodó, no era algo revelador en realidad, pero el hecho de abrirse con naturalidad le aterraba. Ni siquiera las personas cercanas a él tenían la facilidad de ver a través de él como ese chico que recién conocía, y aunque se sentía a la defensiva, no podía parar el deseo por mostrarle más de sí mismo y conversar de manera honesta y fluida.

Se acurrucó de lado también, y entre ambos se miraron de manera seria. Hubo un silencio corto, incómodo y tenso. Mikazuki sintió como si tuviese que detenerse, pero a raíz de aquel pensamiento, venían una serie de excusas convenientes que lo hicieron continuar con el contacto en sus miradas.

-¿Estás a punto de decir que mis ojos son hermosos?

-¿Qué..? -Mikazuki lo miró confundido, y como respuesta solo obtuvo una carcajada.

Tsurumaru se levantó y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos.

-Porque yo sí. Tus ojos son hermosos, y eso… es un poco peligroso

Mikazuki seguía sin poder decir nada. Cuando se sentó sobre la cama, Tsurumaru ya estaba de pie a punto de irse.

-Quieren que bajes a comer, pero creo que les diré que estás dormido. Lo estarás, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

Ambos se miraron, Tsurumaru no paraba de sonreír e inmediatamente le dio la espalda para irse.

Mikazuki se quedó observando la puerta un rato, soltó un suspiro y se tumbó nuevamente con la vista al techo. Su pecho ejercía una presión extraña, imaginaba por qué rumbo iban sus pensamientos, pero a decir verdad jamás había experimentado esa clase de sentimiento. Era algo extraño, pese a entender y poder ponerlo en contexto, lo inexplicable era lo rápido que había surgido. Las palabras bonitas no tenían efecto en él, tampoco los discursos pretenciosos. ¿Qué era y por qué? No quería pensarlo de más, pero tenía la costumbre de analizar sus sentimientos y de quienes le rodeaban, de esa manera podía tener bajo control sus reacciones. Y ahora había fallado completamente, le fue imposible poner un límite o hacer como si aquella sencilla frase no tuviera impacto en él, no pudo reír, tampoco hacer una broma o mínimo evadirlo, las palabras de Tsurumaru habían golpeado directamente en él.

-Necesito… ah

Ni siquiera quería ser consciente de ello, admitirlo consigo mismo ya era un problema, porque para empezar, dichos sentimientos no tendrían por qué haber surgido. Pero acababa de hacerlo, era imposible detener ese sentimiento.

-Qué problema -suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

Todavía tenía el ritmo acelerado, también una amarga y cálida sensación que aún no entendía si le gustaba, pero que sin poder controlar, iba y venía en su cabeza para sin querer, sacarle suspiros y sonrisas. Necesitaba controlarse, era un adulto ahora y no sabía qué tipo de persona era Tsurumaru. Sin embargo presentía honestidad en sus palabras y gestos, aunque no sabía cuál era el propósito del chico, quería mantener esa sensación. Quería saber más, hablar y averiguar qué pensaba exactamente sobre eso, cómo era que Tsurumaru analizaba sus palabras antes de decirlas, si sus acciones estaban atadas a un previo razonamiento o surgían de sensaciones espontáneas. Su cabeza comenzó a plantear posibilidades y todas surgían de ese chico. Y se encontró con una imagen de su sonrisa, y un escalofrío más le recorrió el cuerpo.

Tsurumaru luego de bajar ayudó sin parar a preparar lo que faltaba para que pudiesen comer. Avisó sobre Mikazuki y luego comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre un montón de cosas sin sentido.

La mayoría de las personas consideraban a Tsurumaru un chico tonto y parlanchín, creían que lo único en su cabeza eran fantasías infantiles de cómo divertirse. Pero no era así, sin embargo él estaba conforme con la imagen que otros tenían de él; era como si prefiriera esa fachada falsa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -el padre de Tsurumaru miró a Mikazuki que había entrado para luego sentarse.

-Sí, solo necesitaba un baño

Tsurumaru no lo miró, le sorprendió verlo ahí a su lado, pero continuó comiendo.

Mikazuki se movió un poco hacia él, y luego de un roce de sus hombros, Tsurumaru se movió discretamente para hacer espacio entre la piel de ambos. La risita discreta de Mikazuki le provocó nerviosismo, se sentía atrapado y eso no le gustaba.

-Dijiste que dormirías -Tsurumaru hablaba sin mirarlo, estaba aparentemente concentrado en sus alimentos.

-No, tú dijiste eso -Mikazuki se levantó para servirse algo de comer, y al volver a sentarse, a propósito volvió a forzar el roce con su piel-. saliste huyendo

Esta vez no pudo evitar mirarlo y reír, no quería demostrar nada, pero su reacción tal vez ya lo había hecho. Estaba un poco arrepentido por las cosas que había dicho a Mikazuki, pero también disfrutaba mucho de ese coqueteo que había surgido desde que se conocieron.

-Entonces debiste detenerme

Levantó su mano y con la punta de su dedo, tocó suavemente los labios de Mikazuki. Le sonrió desafiante, como invitándolo a entrar en un juego para ver quién resultaba más dominante. Pero era una excusa, inconscientemente Tsurumaru buscaba formas para poder tocarlo. El roce de sus manos, sus brazos cerca, su cabello, su espalda… durante todo el día había repartido sutiles encuentros entre la piel de ambos. Mikazuki comenzó a ser consciente de ello, y si pretendía detenerlo, pensó que era el momento pertinente para hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo, ignoró la razón en su cabeza y continuó riendo por lo bajo, dando ligeros golpecitos con su pierna para rozarla con la de Tsurumaru, disfrutando el calor que le daba cada caricia indirecta.

Cuando terminaron de comer ayudaron a levantar la mesa y acomodar la vajilla, tomaron algo de fruta del refrigerador y dejaron a los adultos para ir de regreso a la recámara donde se quedaba Mikazuki. Era muy tarde y el bochorno continuaba, así que se sentaron en la alcoba y colocaron sobre el suelo el plato con fruta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? -el menor tomó un trozo de fruta y lo llevó a su boca.

-Tres semanas, probablemente

-Tres semanas… es un buen tiempo

-¿Qué hay de ti? -Mikazuki no había comido nada, solo observaba a Tsurumaru hacerlo.

-Lo mismo, creo

-Ya veo

El silencio se hizo. Ambos pensaban sobre cómo ahora su interacción iba en otra dirección, pero ninguno dijo nada. Tsurumaru llenaba los silencios con preguntas o frases aleatorias, no quería dar espacio a cuestionar lo que estaba surgiendo.

-¿Es así como eres siempre? -a pesar de sus intentos, Mikazuki había lanzado la primera pregunta sobre eso que no quería nombrar.

-¿Así? Tu pregunta es demasiado ambigua

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿o quieres que lo pregunte directamente?

-Ehh… ¿Lo harás? -Tsurumaru soltó una risita, le gustaba provocarlo.

-¿Coqueteas con las personas que recién conoces?

-Coque… wow -rió nervioso-, ¿cómo sabes que estoy coqueteando contigo?

-Vaya que eres evasivo -levantó su mano para atrapar la nariz del menor entre sus dedos, el otro soltó un quejido-. Estás coqueteando conmigo, estoy seguro de ello

-Qué chico tan seguro

Tsurumaru evitó mirarlo, sentía su rostro caliente y un hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Estaba en lo cierto, desde que lo vio se sintió atraído. Al inicio actuaba de manera inconsciente, pero ahora ya no, y ya que Mikazuki había sido directo, no le vio caso mentir.

-Tal vez lo hago… bueno, a veces -le miró y sacó su lengua en un gesto travieso.

-Así que es eso

-¿Decepcionado?

-Sí -tomó el plato y lo hizo a un lado para poder acercarse a Tsurumaru- un poco. Quería ser especial

Estando cerca, Tsurumaru soltó una risa nerviosa. Mikazuki lo hizo también, solo que su tono era áspero, difícil de deducir lo que pensaba al reír así.

-¿Yo soy especial para ti acaso? ¿No es eso muy pronto?

El mayor de ellos hizo una expresión dudosa, se acercó más a él y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Tsurumaru. Tenía razón, era pronto y se sintió tonto, parecía estar experimentando un enamoramiento, solo que ya no estaba en edad para ese tipo de experiencias.

-Nunca he coqueteado con un chico, puede que sí seas un poquito especial.

Se acomodó correctamente para mirarlo a los ojos, su mano apoyada sobre el suelo tocaba sutilmente los dedos de Tsurumaru. Ambos comenzaron a jugar con el roce de sus yemas, y ese cosquilleo ligero subió hasta su pecho. Se miraban sonriendo, haciendo más corta la distancia pero jugando sobre si de verdad iban a besarse. Tsurumaru mordió su labio, se acercó lento y terminó dando un beso ligero sobre la nariz del otro. Mikazuki cerró los ojos por reflejo, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, pero intentaba mantener aparente calma. Sin embargo su sonrisa era complicada de ocultar, todavía tenía el rostro del chico cerca, pero no tuvo el valor de hacer lo mismo.

La voz de uno de sus tíos les hizo marcar distancia. Tsurumaru se levantó y cuando lo miró en la puerta, actuó con naturalidad y se despidió rápido de Mikazuki; apenas salió un "nos vemos mañana" sin hacer contacto directo. El hombre no había notado la tensión entre ellos, pues Tsurumaru actuaba como siempre y regresó a casa sin protestar o dar alguna señal extraña. Pero para sí mismo comenzaba a crecer un dilema, y ese era el que probablemente estaba experimentando el comienzo de su primer amor. ¿Era posible que todo eso surgiera tan rápido? Al parecer sí, y él que era amante de lo espontáneo, se sintió totalmente emocionado. No tenía explicación lógica, pero intuyó que los sentimientos surgían de manera instantánea. Era suficiente señal el hecho de no poder parar ese anhelo, y sabía que Mikazuki debía sentirse de manera similar. No lo conocía, pero lo sentía, prácticamente había correspondido cada movimiento que hizo.


	3. Chapter 3

Tal vez por lo sucedido el día anterior es que Mikazuki no logró dormir adecuadamente y se levantó temprano, y como si esperara el momento indicado para ir a buscarlo, aprovechó la mañana para ayudar a su abuelo un poco con la limpieza. No era excelente con las tareas del hogar, era un poco dejado y perezoso, pero por lo menos podía poner algo de orden a esa casa que por varios rincones estaba llena de polvo.

Preparó el desayuno y después hizo un poco de tiempo mientras limpiaba la cocina, escuchaba a su abuelo estar charlando con alguien en el pórtico de la casa, pero decidió esperar un poco más antes de salir y, de manera inevitable, buscar a Tsurumaru con la mirada. Seguía pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo, en si era correcto o no, en qué vendría después, o el significado de sus acciones. Pero lo que era seguro es que cada sentimiento positivo o negativo, venía acompañado de culpa. En ese punto no sabía si hablar sobre su situación, porque además, ¿qué esperaba Tsurumaru de ello?, ¿o es que él se lo estaba tomando muy en serio? Suspiró mientras se dedicaba a secar los platos, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, después de todo, Tsurumaru estaba en esa edad donde quisiera explorar y experimentar. O tal vez se convencía a sí mismo de todo ello para evadir la responsabilidad, no tenía claro aún.

-Esto es demasiado

De nuevo suspiró y secó sus manos. Pese a sentirse confundido, todavía quería verlo, y sin postergarlo más decidió salir para preguntar por él.

-Se ha ido

Después de salir y preguntar por el chico a su abuelo, la respuesta de este le dejó consternado. Sintió la punzada en el pecho y una expresión inevitablemente dolida se hizo presente.

-¿Eh? ¿Querías ir con ellos? -cuestionó ahora su abuelo.

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

-Bueno, estarán de campamento dos días, más o menos, cada año lo hacen -el abuelo de Tsurumaru explicó sin importancia- el único que se queda es mi hijo… pero ya le dije que no necesito nadie que me cuide

El anciano terminó quejándose y de ello se desató una serie de quejas por parte de ambos adultos. Mikazuki respiró hondo e inmediatamente se sintió abatido, se había asustado por no haberse despedido, pero en realidad él volvería nuevamente. Aún así el sentimiento que experimentó fue real, y tuvo miedo porque todo parecía muy precipitado. Dos días habían pasado desde que lo conoció, dos días de convivir y ya había experimentado la amarga sensación de la pérdida.

-Estaré arriba, si me necesitas, llámame

Se despidió educadamente de los ancianos y volvió dentro. Su cabeza seguía confusa, Tsurumaru ni siquiera le había mencionado que estaría ausente, tampoco lo había invitado. Claramente sabía que no era una obligación, pero después de todo, ¿no sería lo normal?.. Después de todo… Nuevamente estaba aturdido porque desconocía el rumbo de sus sentimientos, tampoco podía adivinar qué pensaba Tsurumaru cada vez que decía o hacía algo referente a ellos. Dos días habían pasado; esas tres semanas serían agotadoras emocionalmente.

Aún así se sentía solitario, deseaba verlo en ese momento.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante tranquilos, Mikazuki se dedicó a ayudar a su abuelo y acompañarlo, pero ya que el abuelo de Tsurumaru estaba ahí también, él no tenía mucho por hacer, ni siquiera era necesaria su compañía. Se preguntó si realmente amaba la calma como él creía y recordó cuando Tsurumaru le cuestionó por ello, tal vez sería un buen momento para pensar en qué respuesta darle. Esos días su cabeza había estado llena del chico, y lo peor era no tener ni siquiera su número de teléfono para poder comunicarse con él. Una serie de cosas estaban en su cabeza ahora. "¿Cómo será cuando nos separemos definitivamente?" Tal vez esa ligera distancia podría aprovecharla para marcar un límite definitivo, podría deshacerse de esa ilusión en cuestión de días y todo quedaría como un lindo recuerdo.

La mañana siguiente se dedicó a hacer lo mismo que los días anteriores. Terminó el desayuno y su abuelo le ordenó salir a comprar, no sabía exactamente dónde ir, pero supuso que la sencilla explicación del anciano iba a ayudarle.

-¡Hey!

Reconoció al instante a la persona que le llamó, se giró a mirarlo y este se acercó a él con su usual sonrisa.

-Hola -Mikazuki respondió sin mirarlo, a decir verdad estaba un poco molesto, pero su expresión era tranquila como de costumbre.

-¿Irás a comprar? -señaló la bolsa que cargaba en la mano, el otro solo movió su cabeza como respuesta- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Está bien

Mikazuki dio una respuesta corta y comenzaron a caminar. Tsurumaru se veía alegre, pudo notar su cara un poco enrojecida probablemente por el sol, también un poco sus hombros que estaban descubiertos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste estos dos días?

-No mucho -era muy temprano pero Mikazuki sentía calor.

-Eh, qué mal, debiste salir a dar una vuelta

-¿Tú crees?

-Oye, puede que sea un pueblo, pero hay muchos sitios donde puedes divertirte

-Supongo

Tsurumaru guardó silencio, durante un rato caminaron así hasta llegar a la tienda donde Mikazuki compraría el encargo de su abuelo. El camino aunque había sido corto, se le había hecho largo, pues estaba molesto y comenzaba a pensar demasiado sobre eso. Era inmaduro de su parte enojarse, Tsurumaru seguro lo había notado ya y eso le hizo sentir peor.

-Vamos, quiero llevarte a un sitio

-Ahora no puedo, debo entregar esto

-¿Estás molesto? -Tsurumaru lo miró serio.

-Estoy ocupado

-¿Es porque me fui sin decirte?

-Estás muy lleno de ti mismo -Mikazuki se quedó en silencio, su voz delató un poco su estado de ánimo. Respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos- ¿dónde quieres ir?

Tsurumaru no respondió y lo miró, y él comenzaba a sentirse más incómodo.

-Lo siento -el chico llevó su mano a la cabeza y miró al suelo, lucía de verdad arrepentido.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Ya te dije que no es eso

-Porque lo hice a propósito

Mikazuki lo miró confundido, y a su vez un poco más molesto. La situación por sí sola estaba comenzando a ser tediosa.

-Iré a dejar esto y después hablaremos

Caminaron de regreso nuevamente en silencio, Mikazuki pensó que al ser el adulto, no era extraño querer aclarar las cosas y dejar de dar vueltas en juegos sin sentido. No importaba si después de ese tiempo no se verían más, tenía que pensar con madurez y poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus acciones.

Tsurumaru tomó prestadas las bicicletas y esperó a Mikazuki fuera, se sentía un poco nervioso, pero mantenía su buen humor.

-Vamos

Le sonrió a Mikazuki y pedalearon al lugar donde lo llevó el primer día, solo tomó un desvío diferente, pero era prácticamente la misma zona.

Esta vez ambos cargaron con su mochila y un aperitivo, agua y una camisa seca, al menos Mikazuki lo hizo.

El silencio continuaba luego de llegar y acomodar sus cosas, incluso luego de sentarse, ninguno dijo algo para romper la tensión que había. Los dos estaban desenmarañando sus pensamientos.

-¿Debería empezar? -como siempre, Tsurumaru fue el primero en hablar luego de un rato, su voz sonaba muy tranquila.

-¿Por qué dices que fue a propósito?

El menor de ellos comenzó a reír nervioso, Mikazuki lo miraba serio.

-Porque… bueno… es que no sé qué está pasando -encogió sus piernas y las abrazó- seré honesto, es raro porque normalmente no lo hago, pero tú me inspiras comodidad...

Mikazuki se quedó en silencio, su semblante se había relajado, y comenzó a sentir su pulso acelerado.

-No es que crea que vamos a tener un romance o algo así, solo… siento que las cosas están dándose por sí solas y eso da un poco de miedo -miró a Mikazuki-. También es probable que solo yo lo esté pensando así

-No es así -Mikazuki le interrumpió-. Creo que es algo obvio. Cuando te conocí dijiste que la gente normalmente pone un alto a tus impertinencias, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo no lo haría también? -aunque al inicio solo lo dejó ser para evitar conflicto, puede que desde que lo vió sintió cierta atracción por él- así que también seré sincero. Esto es algo confuso, y también…

-Woo, para, para -Tsurumaru lo tomó de las manos-, para, por favor -Mikazuki se sintió confundido, pero hizo caso y guardó silencio-. Es demasiado pronto, es decir… no te conozco y tú tampoco

-Pensé que serías honesto -el mayor comenzaba a molestarse.

-Sí, pero… -respiró hondo y soltó sus manos- no pienso tener expectativas de nada, así que… ¿no podríamos dejar que las cosas fluyan de manera natural? ¿O es que acaso vas a prometerme algo?

El otro quedó en silencio, había algo de verdad en ello, pero no estaba muy conforme.

-Mikazuki, no espero nada, también soy consciente de las circunstancias que nos rodean. Eres un chico y yo también, no conocemos nada del otro y luego de este tiempo, probablemente no nos volvamos a ver. También hay una vida para ti fuera de aquí, y para mí también

Mikazuki estaba impactado, su expresión dejó notar lo sorprendido que se sentía por la objetividad del chico. Era menor pero al parecer sabía manejar la situación mejor que él, incluso si aparentaba jugar todo el tiempo, Tsurumaru tenía los pies sobre la tierra.

-Entonces solo dejemos que las cosas pasen… ¿es eso lo que intentas decir? -normalmente es lo que él hacía, y por extraño que pareciera, comenzó a relajarse al respecto.

-Sí

-De acuerdo

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo, pero un suspiro escandaloso por parte del mayor rompió definitivamente la tensión. Le sonrió y a Tsurumaru le cambió la expresión al instante, y se levantó para sacar algo de sus bolsillos.

-Mira esto, ¿no es hermosa? -le mostró una piedra de color azul- me recuerda a tus ojos

-¿Esperaste para darme esto?

-Estabas molesto

-Claro que lo estaba, eres un cobarde, sabes

Los dos comenzaron a reír y Mikazuki tomó la piedra para observarla.

-¿Es para mí?

-No, ¿por qué querrías tener una piedra que te recuerda a ti mismo?

Mikazuki hizo una expresión cansada.

-¿Entonces cuál es el punto?

-Nunca dije que era para ti -Tsurumaru estiró su mano para recibirla de regreso- quiero algo para recordarte

-Vaya -el chico más grande comenzó a reír- eres tan cursi

El otro se avergonzó y trató de disimularlo con un golpesito en el hombro, su risa nerviosa le pareció linda a Mikazuki, igual que su expresión al observar el azul cristalino de aquella piedra.

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué me darás para recordarte?

-Eso es algo que tú deberías buscar, ¿no? Yo encontré esto por mí mismo

-Eh… pero yo no tengo idea dónde encontrar esas cosas

Tsurumaru se levantó de un salto que dejó sorprendido a Mikazuki, comenzó a reír contento y luego estiró su mano para que este lo siguiera. Se quitó los zapatos sin necesidad de usar las manos y esperó que Mikazuki hiciera lo mismo, era obvio que entrarían al agua.

-Todavía tengo algunos días para buscar, ¿no te parece? -dijo el mayor notando las intenciones del otro.

-Es mejor hacer las cosas a tiempo

Lo arrastró al agua sin soltar su mano, ya que ambos llevaban bermuda y camiseta, no era necesario despojarse de la ropa. El agua era cristalina y la altura apenas llegaba a sus rodillas, el sol pegaba directo y por ello la temperatura no era tan fría como la recordaba días anteriores.

Comenzaron a buscar, parecían dos niños pequeños explorando su entorno sin percatarse de nada más, incluso sonreían sin haber hallado nada.

-¿Exactamente qué estamos buscando? -Mikazuki preguntó sin despegar su vista del agua.

-No tengo idea

Se rieron al unísono y continuaron su busqueda. Estaban completamente mojados de la parte de abajo y para descansar la espalda por estar encorvados, ambos metieron todo su cuerpo para empaparse.

Mikazuki sacó algunas piedritas del agua, pero nada se asemejaba a lo que Tsurumaru había encontrado.

-Quiero una piedra color ambar

-¿También amas mis ojos? -Tsurumaru rió bromeando.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa, pero no creo encontrar algo que se le asemeje

Sintió el calor en el pecho y fingió buscar por un lado distinto para ocultar su expresión, aunque Mikazuki lo había notado, pues comenzaba a entender las emociones del otro y en qué momento y de qué manera se manifestaban.

Salieron del agua sin encontrar nada que a Mikazuki le gustara, se quitaron la ropa y la colocaron al sol mientras ellos esperaban sentados en el pasto. Mikazuki tenía una camisa seca en su mochila, sin embargo no la sacó.

-Son las vacaciones más raras que he tenido -se recostaron uno al lado del otro, lo suficientemente cerca para mantener un tono de voz tranquilo-, siento que paso de ser un niño a un adulto, una y otra vez. Es divertido

-Eso me hace feliz, creo que la vida sin diversión no tiene sentido -Tsurumaru se colocó boca abajo y recargó su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera -rió.

-¿Entonces cómo es que vives?, ¿bajo qué premisa?

Mikazuki se quedó pensando un momento. Tsurumaru hacía preguntas muy complejas que no deseaba contestar superficialmente, por eso se tomó su tiempo para pensar en qué responder.

-Supongo que solo dejo que las cosas corran por su cuenta, tomando mis precauciones y analizando antes de actuar

-Eres alguien controlador, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo? -el mayor se posicionó de la misma forma que Tsurumaru- es la primera vez que me dicen eso

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo crees?

-Mmm… tal vez porque tus límites con otros son claros. Al inicio creí que me dejabas actuar a mi antojo y te arrastraba a mis caprichos, pero solo permites lo que tú quieres, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿No es exactamente lo que tú haces? -Mikazuki comenzó a reír al notar la expresión sorprendida del otro.

-¿Entonces somos similares?

Ambos se rieron, tenían personalidades opuestas que encontrar un punto en común era algo lindo.

-Tienes una personalidad atractiva, debes ser muy popular

-¿También usas frases tan clichés? Qué pasa, Mikazuki, no es nada original

-Estoy hablando en serio -rió avergonzado.

-Bueno, ¿lo normal? Tengo muchos amigos

-Puedo imaginarlo. Es más, puedo verte a ti con tu lindo uniforme, siendo perseguido por chicas y teniendo a un grupo de chicos a tu alrededor

-¿Mi lindo uniforme? Eso sonó algo pervertido

-¿Por qué siempre llevas la conversación en esa dirección? -Mikazuki suspiró.

-Estoy en esa edad, ya sabes -los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio, Tsurumaru soltó una risita traviesa-. ese día creí que ibas a besarme

-Vaya chico desvergonzado -Mikazuki comenzó a ponerse nervioso y desvió la mirada.

-¿No lo harías?

-¿Qué hay del "dejemos que todo fluya naturalmente"?

-Hey, deja de responder mis preguntas con más preguntas, eso no es divertido

-Es tu culpa por ser tan desesperado

Tsurumaru se pegó a Mikazuki y su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros, el mayor no se movió, tenía el pulso acelerado pero tal como Tsurumaru dijo, era alguien que controlaba la situación.

-Hazlo -el menor demandó con un tono sugerente.

-¿Cómo? -Mikazuki rió.

-Quiero que me beses

-Vaya… -su sonrisa era obvia, ahora Tsurumaru le parecía muy infantil, pero seguía pensando que era lindo.

-¿O prefieres que yo lo haga?

-Eres muy impaciente

No fue complicado acortar la distancia y tocar sus labios. Cerró sus ojos un par de segundos y al sentir la calidez de sus labios, apenas hizo un ligero movimiento y se despegó de ellos. Miró la expresión de Tsurumaru, tenía esa usual sonrisita y su mirada irradiaba felicidad. Tal vez eran solo ideas suyas, pero aunque el beso había sido sutil, mantenía en ambos una gran satisfacción.

-¿Feliz ahora?

-No lo digas como si no lo hubieses deseado -Tsurumaru hizo una mueca y se acostó mirando al cielo.

Mikazuki se acomodó para poder abrazarlo, el roce de su piel cálida y desnuda le hizo erizarse. Pero se quedó quieto abrazandolo, ambos cerraron los ojos y descansaron un momento. El ambiente silencioso era agradable, podría dormirse perfectamente incluso si el suelo hacía que su espalda doliera.

-Oh, ya sé -Tsurumaru como siempre, se levantó sin aviso y dejó a Mikazuki confundido-, tomemos una foto juntos

El mayor se sentó sobre el pasto y espero que el otro sacara su teléfono, se pegó a él y miró la cámara esperando. Apenas tomó la foto, Tsurumaru ya la estaba mirando, y luego miró a Mikazuki.

-Ni siquiera acomodaste tu cabello -le mostró la fotografía y se rió-. Una más

Esta vez pasó sus dedos por su cabello antes de la fotografía, su sonrisa era ligera e inclinó su cabeza para juntarla con la de Tsurumaru. El menor de ellos se veía más que feliz al mirar las fotos, y aunque Mikazuki no era fan de ese tipo de cosas, se sintió satisfecho.

-Yo también quiero tenerlas -habló Mikazuki- ¿Por qué no me das tu número?

-Claro -Tsurumaru dejó el celular a un lado y se acercó a besarlo, demasiado corto para poder esquivarlo-. Hey, ¿tienes hambre? Yo ni siquiera he almorzado

-¿De verdad? Entonces deberías comer algo, traje un poco de las sobras del desayuno

Se levantaron a buscar su mochila y cada uno sacó lo que traía. Tsurumaru al hurgar en la mochila de Mikazuki descubrió esa camisa seca, y sin consultar al otro decidió ponersela.

-Wow, me queda perfecta -le presumió descaradamente la camisa, Mikazuki solo suspiró.

-Te queda estupenda

Intercambiaron alimentos y se sentaron a charlar de cómo habían sido esos dos días que no se vieron. Tsurumaru se transformaba totalmente en un niño, describía las cosas con mucho entusiasmo y eso le gustaba a Mikazuki. Fue poco lo que comió, ese rato solo se dedicó a mirarlo y escuchar.

Se vistieron para poder irse, al final Mikazuki tomó la camisa de Tsurumaru y guardó la suya húmeda en la mochila. Supuso que nadie notaría el cambio, y se sintió algo extraño por estar feliz de portar la ropa del otro.


	4. Chapter 4

Con el pasar de los días las cosas entre ellos fluían con más naturalidad. Hablar sobre sus pensamientos había ayudado a esclarecer la situación y dejar las preocupaciones de lado. Mikazuki no era precísamente cariñoso, sin embargo, Tsurumaru no se contenía y solía abrazarlo sin cuidado e incluso de manera tosca, sin importar el momento o el lugar. Sus acercamientos no eran íntimos, se sentían infantiles y honestos. Además, luego de haber intercambiado números de teléfono, los momentos en que no se veían se mandaban mensajes, a veces ni siquiera tenían nada importante que decir, pero mantenían la comunicación constante.

Se quedaron en la parte delantera del jardín para ayudar a podar el pasto y recortar los arbustos, el día era caluroso y ambos cubrieron sus cabezas con un sombrero de paja. Las tareas no se detenían para ninguno, era más como si ahora Tsurumaru tuviese la oportunidad de tener un ayudante y no hacer todo solo como cada vez que visitaba esa casa.

-Esto parece no tener fin -Mikazuki iba a un ritmo más lento, ni siquiera era su deber, pero su abuelo lo había ofrecido como voluntario sin siquiera consultar.

-Tal vez deberíamos descansar un rato. Iré por algo de tomar

Los dos dejaron de lado el trabajo y lavaron sus manos. Mikazuki se sentó en el pórtico y soltó un quejido; estaba acalorado y cansado, de verdad odiaba hacer cosas referente a la limpieza.

Cuando Tsurumaru entró a la casa no paraba de cantar mientras preparaba agua de fruta para ambos, sus tíos habían salido y en casa solo estaban los ancianos y su padre.

-Tsuru -el chico se giró y sonrió a su padre-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Es agua, haré una jarra grande para que todos puedan beber

-¿Ya has terminado?

-Aún no, Mikazuki está cansado y paramos un rato… No te preocupes -rió al mirar la expresión seria de su padre- lo terminaré en un rato

Su padre se quedó en silencio, Tsurumaru pudo sentir un descontento de su parte, pero no tenía idea por qué.

-Quiero que tengas cuidado con cómo te comportas con él

El chico quedó en silencio, su sonrisa se desvaneció y le dio la espalda a su padre para poder tomar unos vasos y servir. No esperaba que soltara un comentario de ese tipo, su cabeza se sentía confusa y aunque quiso actuar como siempre, no lograba calmarse.

-¿Ajam..?

-Eres demasiado cariñoso, evita crear un malentendido, por favor. Sabes que tu abuelo y el señor Sanjou son cercanos, no vayas a ocasionar un problema

-No sé de qué estás hablando, pero está bien

El chico tomó ambos vasos con agua y salió de la cocina sin dar tiempo a que su padre dijera algo más, llevaba una expresión molesta y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Se sintió tonto, no pudo reaccionar de manera natural y el haberse ofendido seguro haría sospechar a su padre.

Cuando salió trató de no pensar en lo que le habían dicho, no quería crear tensión entre Mikazuki y él. Tal vez era verdad y se había dejado llevar demasiado, solo tenía que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante y evitar ser tan afectivo delante de otros.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, terminaré lo que falta -dejó los vasos sobre el suelo y tomó de nuevo las tijeras de podar.

-Está bien, solo necesito un descanso -Mikazuki se había quitado el sombrero y lo utilizaba para soplarse.

-Como quieras

Aunque le sonrió, a Mikazuki le pareció extraño que de repente decidiera continuar, minutos antes también se estaba quejando por todo el trabajo que les habían encargado, pero ahora hasta su tono de voz se escuchaba serio. Pero no dijo nada, tomó el vaso y miró a Tsurumaru trabajar mientras él flojeaba un poco, no tenía nada de ganas de cuidar el jardín con la temperatura tan alta.

Terminó por ayudar a recoger las hojas y después entraron a dejar los vasos sobre el fregadero. El padre de Tsurumaru preparaba la comida y al verlos con la expresión cansada, solo les mandó a darse un baño para que después bajaran a comer. Ambos tomaron su camino para poder asearse, Tsurumaru que solía tomar baños rápidos, se quedó en su recámara tirado en la cama. Estaba pensando sobre lo que su padre dijo, analizó sus acciones y pensó que no era nada extraño que él fuese amistoso con otros. ¿Era por ser el nieto del amigo de su abuelo? Probablemente, sin embargo su padre no le diría algo tan incómodo o fuera de lugar si en verdad no lo pensara. su padre era serio, tranquilo y amable, pero le costaba lidiar con el carácter juguetón de su hijo, y en muchas ocasiones era lo que generaba un conflitos entre ellos; era su madre quien usualmente ponía un orden a sus discusiones.

-Pareces pensar en algo importante -Mikazuki entró a la recámara, el otro lo notó solo cuando este alzó la voz-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy agotado -Tsurumaru se quejó como siempre y después sonrió-. Pensé que tardarías más

-Bueno, tengo hambre

Los dos rieron y se acomodaron en la cama mirando al techo, no tenían ya nada por hacer, pero por el esfuerzo de toda la mañana, no les quedaban ganas de salir.

-¿Qué te parece ir mañana a comer fuera? Hay un lugar agradable, pero no suelo ir porque con mis tíos era incómodo

-¿De verdad?, ¿qué tipo de lugar es ese?

-Son varios puestos de comida al aire libre, creo que es el único sitio donde hay personas de mi edad

-Oh… -Mikazuki trató de imaginarlo, supuso que entonces habría mucha gente y quiso negarse- ¿por qué no ibas a hacer amigos entonces?

-Oye, no es tan fácil llegar y saludar como si nada a un extraño

-¿Ah, no? -Mikazuki lo miró y se rió, era exactamente lo que había hecho con él.

-Tú eres diferente, las circunstancias nos favorecieron

-Claro -comentó riendo con sarcasmo-, ¿me dirás que nunca le hablas a las personas desconocidas?

-No sin una razón de por medio -se giró para poder mirar mejor a Mikazuki- solo di sí o no, además si nos quedamos nos pondrán a trabajar de nuevo

-Bien, vamos -comentó convencido rápidamente.

Estaban riendo y charlando mientras esperaban que los llamaran a comer, los dos permanecieron recostados mirando al otro y no se percataron de que el padre de Tsurumaru había entrado.

-La comida está lista -el hombre habló fuerte, los dos chicos se levantaron, pero al verlo acercarse a ambos, se quedaron sentados sobre la cama- te lo diré a ti porque pareces más sensato -se dirigió al mayor de ellos- este chico puede ser muy invasivo, así que por favor ponle un alto, no quiero que te dé problemas a ti o a tu abuelo

Mikazuki se quedó en silencio, pero comprendió de inmediato por qué de la reacción del padre de Tsurumaru y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Bueno, no es ningún problema -respondió calmado-, digamos que estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de gente. Tsurumaru es como un niño

-Dios, ¿sigues con eso? -Tsurumaru se quejó molesto, no quería interferir y empeorar las cosas, pero la situación le había puesto a la defensiva.

-Es porque eres necio, nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus acciones

El ambiente se sintió tenso, Tsurumaru no habló para no quedar más como el chico inmaduro que estaba siendo regañado.

-No se preocupe -Mikazuki rompió el silencio-, tendremos cuidado de ahora en adelante

El padre de Tsurumaru lo miró serio, sabía que el chico era educado, pero no le abandonó esa sensación incómoda y la sospecha de que entre ellos ocurría algo extraño.

-Bajen a comer

El hombre mayor salió de la recámara y de nuevo el silencio invadió el lugar. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, la sensación de culpa e incomodidad era creciente; no pudieron reírse de ello.

-Lo siento, él no es usualmente prejuicioso -Tsurumaru se disculpó por su padre.

-Puedo entenderlo

-No sé qué le pasa

-¿De verdad? Yo creo que fuimos descuidados -Mikazuki miró a Tsurumaru que mantenía la vista en el suelo-. No lo pienses demasiado, solo deja que las cosas se calmen

-Hablas como si nosotros tuviésemos algo, o peor aún, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo

Mikazuki soltó una risa, sabía que Tsurumaru se sentía nervioso aún, a él no es como si lo que acababa de suceder le fuese indiferente, pero tenía un mejor control de sus emociones.

-Yo creo que lo tenemos -esperó que el chico lo mirara y le sonrió-, ¿tú no?

-Bueno… es verdad -Tsurumaru estaba obviamente feliz. Había acordado no nombrar a lo que comenzaban a experimentar, pero definitivamente era algo-. Creo que solo hice las cosas más obvias

Respiró hondo y soltó un suspiro, ambos se levantaron para no hacer esperar más a su padre y levantar sospechas de nuevo. Al estar en el comedor pudieron actuar con naturalidad, Tsurumaru logró despejar su enojo y pudo bromear como siempre mientras comían. Era de ayuda que también los ancianos estuviesen en la mesa compartiendo de sus historias y comparándolos con ellos, y el ambiente amenizó tanto que incluso su padre terminó bromeando. Al terminar, los chicos se encargaron de lavar los platos y dejar el comedor limpio antes de que Mikazuki tuviera que regresar a casa con su abuelo, ese día ambos se despidieron temprano.

Cuando llegó la mañana siguiente, Tsurumaru se apuró a terminar sus obligaciones y ayudar a sus tíos con algunas tareas fuera. Se había levantado muy temprano, ya que la noche anterior había descansado muy bien, tenía bastante energía. Se sentía emocionado porque habían acordado salir juntos por la tarde, estaba nervioso pensando en qué pasaría entre ellos. Estaba consciente de que sus pensamientos eran los típicos de un chico enamorado, y aunque por momentos dudaba, sabía que si no disfrutaba esos sentimientos, después se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

-Estaré fuera hasta la noche

El pueblo era pequeño y solo había un par de autobuses circulando, era seguro y si bien no era común que el chico saliera solo, su padre le dio permiso al saber que iría acompañado; incluso con la discusión del día anterior, no le quedó más que darle libertad para disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

Esperó fuera de la casa y minutos después Mikazuki salió. ambos llevaban vaqueros y una playera, hacía calor como siempre, pero ya que estarían en un lugar diferente, decidieron arreglarse un poco más que cuando iban a pescar o nadar.

Llegaron a la parada del autobús, Tsurumaru comenzó a contarle a Mikazuki el itinerario y este solo reía; ni siquiera la preguntaba qué es lo que deseaba, pero Mikazuki estaba satisfecho con tan solo pasar esa tarde a su lado.

-Vaya, entiendo por qué son tan pocos autobuses -el autobús estaba vacío, ambos se sentaron en el último asiento; Mikazuki pegado a la ventana- serán unos veinte minutos de camino

-Está bien, es tranquilo y fresco

Los dos se miraron y sintieron cómo sus manos se rozaban, y después de una risita decidieron entrelazar sus dedos. La sensación cálida de sus manos les hizo palpitar el corazón, se miraron prolongadamente y sin dejar de sonreír, ocasionando que segundos después, la risa se volviera más escandalosa. El camino era demasiado tranquilo, solo se escuchaban los murmullos de ambos que poco a poco tomaban un tono de voz más natural. El nerviosismo se alejó después de un rato, aunque desde el principio el contacto de sus manos fue normal, ahora se encontraban en una posición diferente que los hizo sentir ansiosos al momento en que se tomaron de la mano.

-Los paisajes aquí son hermosos, y la sensación de viajar en autobús es completamente diferente que ir en auto

-Obviamente, viajar en autobús es tan relajante

-No dirías eso si vivieras en la capital -se quejó Mikazuki-, abarrotado de gente y unos empujando a otros -el mayor hizo una expresión cansada que provocó una risa en el otro.

-Puede ser, aunque la ciudad donde vivo es grande. Ah, pero yo no tengo problema para lidiar con eso… aunque a ti, vaya, puedo imaginar tus expresiones cansadas, pero aún así ayudando a las personas

-No soy tan buena persona

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces me equivoco?

-Bueno… -Mikazuki rió- no del todo

Una risita burlona adornó sus labios. El autobús había tomado un par de personas, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos para notar que ellos continuaban tomando sus manos.

-Quiero saber de ti, pero a la vez deseo permanecer así…

-¿Qué quieres saber de mí? -Mikazuki preguntó, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pero supo cómo disimularlo.

-Veamos… ¿qué clase de carrera estás estudiando o cómo son tus amigos? ¿También eres perezoso para entregar tus reportes?

Ambos rieron y se miraron.

-¿Quieres que conteste? Puedo decirte todo lo que quieras

Tsurumaru guardó silencio, su sonrisa se hizo un poco triste.

-Naah, no necesito esa información

Bajaron del autobús y caminaron otros quince minutos para llegar al sitio que Tsurumaru le había contado anteriormente. Desde varios metros antes, se podía escuchar un gran número de voces, la música y algunos anuncios de los puestos de comida. Tal como imaginó Mikazuki, el lugar estaba lleno de gente joven principalmente, mucho bochorno y olor a comida frita por donde sea, pero Tsurumaru parecía emocionado y él no pudo exteriorizar sus ganas de trasladarse a otro lugar más tranquilo.

-Mikazuki, ¿qué quieres comer?

Tsurumaru estaba más que emocionado, miraba en todas direcciones y aunque había soltado la mano de Mikazuki antes de bajar del autobús, sin pensarlo demasiado volvió a tomarla para comenzar a caminar por el lugar.

-Comeré lo que sea que se te antoje

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos, soy yo quien te está invitando, quiero que decidas

-Mmm… -Mikazuki suspiró, prefería que los demás eligieran y no verse presionado- ¿qué hay de allá?

-¿Te gustan mucho los dulces? Vaaya, parece que el niño es otro

Tsurumaru lo miró sonriendo, caminaron de la mano sin prisa hacia el puesto que Mikazuki había elegido. Había personas observándolos alrededor, pero la mayoría estaban más preocupados por sus propios asuntos y por eso Mikazuki, quien había notado esas miradas acusadoras, decidió no tomarle importancia.

-Oye, Mikazuki, ¿qué tipo de chicas te gustan? -ambos llevaban la comida en mano y buscaban un sitio donde sentarse.

-De todas las preguntas, ¿decides soltar esa?

-¿Eh? ¿Tiene algo de malo? -Tsurumaru preguntó con inocencia, parecía no ser una pregunta malintencionada.

-No… la verdad es que no tengo algo como un tipo

-¿En serio? Oh, ¿eres de los que no se fijan en el físico?

-No precísamente, pero creo que no soy tan exigente

-Ya veo. A mí me gustan las chicas como esa, parece divertida y con una gran sonrisa

Tsurumaru observó a lo lejos un grupo de chicas más o menos de su edad, entre ellas destacaba una por sus movimientos y carcajadas. Mikazuki lo miró y rió, no estaba celoso, pero le parecía fuera de lugar su afirmación.

-Luce como alguien totalmente compatible contigo

-¿Cierto? Pero bueno, no estoy interesado en estar con alguien si tú estás presente

-Ah -Mikazuki soltó una risita-, ¿gracias? Vaya que eres amable

-Oye, no te burles, estoy hablando completamente en serio

-¿Te gusto así de mucho?

-Wow -sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas, su risa nerviosa se hizo presente y trató de caminar ligeramente más rápido hasta la mesa desocupada más próxima a ellos- me gustas así de mucho, Mikazuki

Ahora el mayor es quien estaba avergonzado, por suerte Tsurumaru le daba la espalda y eso le permitió respirar hondo antes de sonreír. Recibir esa confesión directa se sentía bien, y a su vez, le daba una sensación inmensa de tristeza. No quería pensar en lo que seguiría después o en el tiempo que quedaba para permanecer juntos, estaba a mitad de las vacaciones y sabía que de ser consciente del tiempo, arruinaría las cosas. Pero en ocasiones era imposible no pensar en el futuro, el cariño iba creciendo y su anhelo por quedarse a su lado también. Era un pensamiento idealista y simple, consecuencia de lo que sabía, era su primer amor.

-Esto es demasiado bueno -Tsurumaru comía con mucho anhelo.

-Lo es -Mikazuki lo observó, el otro al notarlo, puso una expresión confundida-. ¿Qué haremos luego de comer?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No sé qué podríamos hacer, además decides todo solo, por eso estoy preguntando

-Eso pareció un reproche

-No lo es

-Mikazuki, sería peligroso estar juntos por siempre, me malcriarías mucho

Una punzada llegó directo a su pecho luego de esa descuidada frase, su mirada se concentró en la comida e intentó reír con la peculiaridad de siempre.

-¿Tú crees? Pero creo que sería lindo

-Eso dices porque sabes que no se hará realidad

Las voces de los jóvenes que andaban por la zona hicieron eco en su cabeza, ambos quedaron en silencio, uno prolongado y pesado. Mikazuki estaba cada vez más prendado del chico de ojos ámbar, y odiaba la idea del tiempo corriendo, de la despedida próxima y de pensar en que jamás volvería a verlo. Por una parte creyó que su fatalista manera de pensar le hacía deprimir por ello y anticiparse a lo negativo, porque bien podría establecer una conexión luego de eso y verlo ocasionalmente. Pero Tsurumaru parecía empeñado en dejar ese encuentro como algo efímero, y no pudo pedir más; no estaba en posición de exigir sentimientos prolongados.

-¿Nos vamos?

Terminaron de comer y dejaron la basura en el contenedor más cercano. Tsurumaru recuperaba su sonrisa con facilidad, introducía un tema a la conversación y la hacía fluir con naturalidad. Era una persona amable, sincera y tierna, y para Mikazuki cada vez lucía más maravilloso el pasar tiempo a su lado. Le gustaba la risita traviesa, o el cómo se curvaban sus ojos cuando reía descuidado y a carcajadas. Su voz ronca y también sus movimientos bruscos; gustaba de cada detalle del chico y a su vez, tenía miedo por pensar en no volverle a ver.

-Hey, vamos a subir allá

-¿Ahora?

-Mikazuki, eres demasiado flojo

-Tú eres demasiado inquieto

-¿Te quieres quedar sentado? Vamos, una vez que lleguemos arriba te prometo que nos sentaremos por horas si así lo quieres

-De nada servira decirte que no -suspiró cansado el mayor-. Tendrás que cargarme cuando me canse

Tsurumaru sonrió, tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar lento, tan lento para que Mikazuki no sintiera el pasar del tiempo y disfrutara de cada paso que diera. Quería hacerlo feliz y que se deleitara con el paisaje; el aroma además era agradable, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y la luz era menos intensa que cuando llegaron.

-Son muchos escalones

-Faltan pocos, ¿quieres que te cargue?

-Por favor -dijo Mikazuki con total seriedad

-Uhm, ¿un poco más y ya?

Mikazuki le hizo un puchero y Tsurumaru se rió por la infantil expresión, cuando se lo proponía, Mikazuki también actuaba como un niño.

Llegaron a la cima y después de soltar un largo suspiro, Mikazuki estiró sus brazos y se acercó al mirador. Era hermoso y a esa altura el aire frío erizó la piel de sus brazos, y aunque no le gustaba esa sensación, sonrió satisfecho.

Tsurumaru se acercó y le abrazó por detrás colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, recargó su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió.

-Haré que tengas los mejores recuerdos de tu vida

-¿Ya te dije que eres bastante romántico?

-¿Odias eso? -Tsurumaru dejó un beso en su mejilla.

-No es que lo odie, más bien siempre me ha resultado falso. Todo… todo lo que me rodea lo parece

Tsurumaru alejó sus brazos de él y se colocó a su lado. Tenía una expresión afligida, y Mikazuki colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla mientras le sonreía.

-No pongas esa cara -le comentó amable, y unió sus labios en un beso corto-, gracias por esto

-Esto no es nada -Tsurumaru estaba triste y avergonzado.

-Ven, suficiente de esta vista melancólica

Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron lejos del mirador. Mikazuki intentó platicar sobre cosas diversas y parecía funcionar, porque Tsurumaru cambió su expresión y en la presión de sus manos, pudo sentir cómo poco a poco se confortaba.

-Mikazuki

Ambos detuvieron su paso y el mayor observó a Tsurumaru. La noche comenzaba a caer y supo qué, rodeado por la oscuridad y el silencio, tenía plena libertad de amarlo tanto como quisiera.

Acortó la distancia y sus manos se colocaron sobre las mejillas de Tsurumaru. Su corazón acelerado no impidió que con desesperación uniera sus labios con el del otro chico, buscando que mediante su calor y su cuerpo, conectaran de una manera inolvidable y única. Tenían apenas unos instantes para atesorarse y amarse, querían grabar en su memoria y su cuerpo cada parte del otro. Sus labios temblaban por el nerviosismo, sus manos sudaban y la piel cálida de ambos les hizo sentir por primera vez el éxtasis. Tal vez no era el lugar más adecuado e ideal para poder grabar la más importante memoria de los dos, pero sabían que cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos, conformarían ese gran y pasajero amor. Sentían en cada lágrima el calor, el anhelo y la frustración, y mediante el placer y el dolor, ambos conectaron sus sentimientos con el del otro a través de la piel y su voz. Ninguno creía en banalidades como el destino o las almas gemelas, y a decir verdad, las circunstancias parecían entorpecer cualquier pensamiento asociado con el amor eterno. Ellos no eran eternos, eran fugaces, tan pasajeros como la lluvia que caía un día en verano.

Permanecieron callados y tirados en el pasto. Su espalda dolía de manera impresionante, sus piernas punzaban y un bostezo dejó ver el estado somnoliento del mayor. El cielo se extendía a lo largo del paisaje, cubierto de pequeños faros de luz que palpitaban tal como sus corazones.

-Creo que ahora sí tendrás que cargarme

Tsurumaru soltó una carcajada, se giró hacia Mikazuki y le mostró la más grande de sus sonrisas.

-¿Podemos ir por turnos?

Los dos estallaron en risas, un sonido fuerte y claro, pero completamente suyo. No había nadie alrededor, podían gritar, llorar o maldecir tan fuerte y nadie los podría escuchar. Y como presos de la frustración, ambos comenzaron a gritar y reír; reían tan alto que la garganta les comenzó a doler. Tosieron alto y entre murmullos quedaron nuevamente en silencio, quietos, tomados de las manos y con los ojos fijos en el cielo.

-Cada vez que mire al cielo te recordaré

La luna en su cuarto creciente era brillante, lejana y hermosa; tal como Mikazuki era para Tsurumaru.


End file.
